universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Trophy Library (Super Bros. Super Lawl)
Trophies (フィギュア, Figure) are collectible items found in the actual Super Smash Bros. series, starting from Super Smash Bros. Melee. Trophies represent various characters, items, and other elements from the many types of media (video games, television-shows, movies, the Internet etc.) They range from well-known to obscure, including some that were released in one specific country. Collecting them is optional, and does not affect the gameplay of the other modes. Link to the games original page: http://universe-of-smash-bros-lawl.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Bros._Super_Lawl Trophies can be obtained by the following means: * Can appear during a match as long as at least one item is turned on. *Clearing Classic Mode will unlock a trophy of the player's character. *Clearing All-Star Mode will unlock a Final Smash trophy of the player's character. *In All-Star Mode, trophies can appear in the rest area after certain rounds. *Like in previous games, they can appear in the Home-Run Contest if the sandbag can hit it. 'Trophy List' The total amount of Trophies in Super Lawl, so far is 293, the total amount of trophies are unknown at the moment. Indicates a playable character Angry Birds #'Red' #Mighty Eagle #Egg (Angry Birds) #Hal #Bomb (Angry Birds) #Chuck #Terence #Bubbles (Angry Birds) #Ice Bird #Jay, Jake and Jim #Matilda #Stella #Yoda (Bird) #Jar Jar Binks (Bird) #Pig #Corporal Pig #Foreman Pig #Piggy Mc'Coo #Prince Porky #King Pig #Red (Optimus Prime) #King Pig (Megatron) #Luca #Poppy #Gale #Red (Luke Skywalker) #Lard Vader Touhou #'Marisa Kirisame' #Sure-Fire Master Spark #'Alice Margatroid' #Doll "Lemmings' Parade #Seija Kijin #Tewi Inaba #Reimu Hakurei #Aya Shameimaru #Sakuya Izayoi #Remilia Scarlet #Flandre Scarlet #Hong Meiling #Alice's Dolls #Reisen Udongein Inaba #Yuyuko Saigyouji #Nitori Kawashiro #Suika Ibuki #Eirin Yagokoro #Prismriver Sisters #Mecha-Patchouli #Eientei Mega Man #'Zero' #Dark Hold #Genmu Zero #'Tron Bonne' #Lunch Rush #Shakedown Mixer #'Dr. Wily' #Roboenza #Servbot #Teisel Bonne #Mega Man X #Metalls #Iris (Mega Man X) #Vile #Sigma #Green Biker Dude #Ciel #Harpuia #Fefnir #Leviathan #Phantom #Copy-X #Dr. Weil #Omega #Mother Elf #Mega Man Volnutt #Roll Caskett #Bon Bonne #Denise Marmalade #Lex Loath #Mega Man Juno #Yuna #Sera #Birdbots #Gustaff #Kattelox Island Pokémon #'Porygon' #Seizure Madness #'Dragonite' #Outrage #'Salamence' #Mega Salamence #'Metagross' #Mega Metagross #'Gardevoir' #Mega Gardevoir #Ivysaur #Venusaur #Charizard #Squirtle #Blastoise #Butterfree #Kakuna #Beedrill #Rattata #Pikachu #Nidoqueen #Nidoking #Oddish #Gloom #Vileplume #Alakazam #Slowpoke #Magnemite #Gengar #Onix #Mr. Mime #Jynx #Magikarp #Gyarados #Ditto #Eeevelutions #Aerodactyl #Snorlax #The Legendary Birds #Mewtwo #Hoothoot #Pichu #Bellossom #Azumarill #Sudowoodo #Slowking #Unown #Steelix #Scizor #Corsola #Kingdra #Porygon2 #Blissey #Tyranitar #Lugia #Ho-Oh #Sceptile #Blaziken #Swampert #Nuzleaf #Wingull #Shroomish #Breloom #Shedinja #Sableye #Mawile #Lunatone and Solrock #Shelgon #Beldum #The Weather Trio #Jirachi #Deoxys #Grotle #Infernape #Piplup #Roserade #Rampados #Burmy #Combee and Vespiquen #Lopunny #Chatot #Spiritomb #Garchomp #Snover #Abomasnow #Magnezone #Electivire #Magmortar #Gliscor #Porygon-Z #Gallade #Dialga #Palkia #Giratina #Arceus #Victini #Snivy #Tepig #Oshawott #Pidove #Zebstrika #Gurdurr #Throh and Sawk #Yamask #Galvantula #Haxorus #Volcarona #Reshiram #Zekrom #Genesect #Chespin family #Fennekin family #Froakie family #Diggersby #Gogoat #Espurr #Honedge #Doublade #Inkay #Clawitzer #Hawlucha #Dedenne #Carbink #Goodra #Xerneas #Yveltal #Diance #Mega Venusaur #Mega Charizard X #Mega Blastoise #Mega Pidgeot #Mega Gengar #Mega Kangaskhan #Mega Mewtwo Y #Mega Steelix #Mega Scizor #Mega Tyranitar #Mega Blaziken #Mega Camperut #Mega Altaria #Mega Latias and Mega Latios #Mega Lopunny #Mega Abomasnow #Mega Diance Donkey Kong #'King K. Rool' #Cannonball Barrage #Captain K. Rool #Kritters #Scury Screw #Gangplank Galleom X-Men #'Rogue' #Goodnight Sugar #Cyclops #Beast #Wolverine #Storm #Gambit #Jubilee #Phoenix #Emma Frost #Blob #Cable #Iceman #Nightclawer #Archangel #Psylocke #Mystique #Professor Xavier #Magneto #Sabretooth #Omega Red #Mojo #Spiral #Juggernaut #Apocalypse #Galactus Shovel Knight #'Shovel Knight' #Catch Her! #Shield Knight #The Black Knight #The Enchantress #Specter Knight #King Knight #Treasure Knight #Plauge Knight #Mole Knight #Polar Knight #Tinker Knight #Propeller Knight #Reize #Baz #Phantom Striker #Mr. Hat #The Troupple King #Chester TMNT #'Leonardo' #Turtle Power #Donatello #Michelangelo #Raphael #April O'Neil #Splinter #Dr. O'Neil #Baxter Stockman #The Shredder #Karai Mach Rider #'Mach Rider' #Mach Assault #Female Rider Category:Super Bros Super Lawl Category:Trophy Gallery